Mon rêve, c'est toi
by Mimial09
Summary: Une nuit, Hermione contemple le visage de Draco, plongé dans son sommeil. Il est beau. Oui, mais plus encore. "De quoi rêvais-tu ?" Hermione. HGxDM. OS.


Enfin revenue de vacances, je vous livre un nouvel OS, tout petit mais bon… C'est, comme à mon habitude, un Dramione, pas de surprise de ce côté là. C'est assez guimauve mais j'assume totalement, il ne faut pas s'attendre à une histoire très recherché, c'était juste sur le coup de l'inspiration et surtout parce que beaucoup de filles rêverait de ce moment que je raconte avec leur prince charmant :D So Enjoy !

**Résumé : **Une nuit, Hermione contemple le visage de Draco, plongé dans son sommeil. Il est beau. Oui, mais plus encore. "De quoi rêvais-tu ?" Hermione. HGxDM. OS Guimauve.

* * *

**Mon rêve, c'est toi.**

_POV Externe_

.

.

C'était une nuit d'été, la chaleur du mois d'aout était partout. C'est ce qui sortit Hermione de son sommeil, elle avait mal au dos et la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce n'arrangeait rien.

Elle passa une main sur son front trempé, elle soupira, sachant qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir se rendormir. Hermione détestait cette moiteur sur son corps due à la température, elle se leva du lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller son mari qui, lui, ne semblait pas déranger par la chaleur. La jeune femme se dirigea dans la salle d'eau adjacente à sa chambre, elle se changea, jetant au loin ses vêtements de nuits rendus humide par la transpiration, Hermione se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, espérant ainsi apporter un peu de fraicheur sur son visage brulant.

Une fois qu'elle eût finis, elle se rallongea dans le lit, toujours en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles.

.

.

Sachant très bien que Morphée ne l'accueillerait plus dans ses bras pour cette nuit, elle se tourna en direction de son mari. Hermione n'arrivait pas encore très bien à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés à s'aimer alors qu'ils étaient ennemis auparavant. Mais elle en était heureuse, parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à concevoir un avenir sans son Draco.

Ses amis se demandaient encore aujourd'hui comment elle pouvait l'aimer, lui, l'ancien mangemort au masque d'indifférence.

Mais ce qu'Harry et Ron ne parvenaient pas à saisir, c'est que Draco devenait un tout autre homme lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il ne gardait ce masque que lorsqu'ils étaient en public.

Hermione était la seule avec Narcissa à briser ses défenses, à ce qu'il montre son vrai visage.

.

.

Elle l'observait depuis quelques minutes. Il semblait paisible, en paix avec le reste du monde et plus torturé par ses anciens démons, un léger sourire naissait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Hermione s'amusa de voir les mimiques qu'il effectuait avec sa bouche, ses sourcils se fronçaient de temps en temps. Il rêvait. Il arborait un magnifique sourire sur son visage d'ange, cela devait être un rêve vraiment agréable.

Hermione s'amusa à formuler un tas d'hypothèse sur le sujet de ce fameux rêve. Voler sur son balai lors d'un match de quiditch, lui qui adorait ce sport. Ou bien il rêvait d'une enfance parfaite, qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Ou encore de visiter la France, pays qu'il voulait absolument voir…

Hermione sourit, elle se promit d'essayer de le rendre le plus heureux possible, elle repensa aux vacances qu'elle avait réservé en partance de la France et pour une durée de deux semaines.

L'ancienne Gryffondor caressa la joue de Draco, du bout de ses doigt, sa peau était si douce au touché. Elle lui vola un baiser et se serra tout contre son torse.

.

.

Mais alors qu'elle se laissait aller à ses pensées, Draco commença à bouger, Hermione se redressa, ayant ainsi une vue parfaite de Draco en train de se réveiller.

**-Hey, amour. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps** ? Demanda Draco d'une voix rendue rauque par son réveil.

**-Non, pas si longtemps, j'avais un peu mal au dos… **Il lui donna un baiser, puis la pris dans ses bras tout en lui massant les épaules. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Aucuns des deux ne parla, ne voulant pas briser cette ambiance. Et puis, finalement, Hermione et sa curiosité brisèrent le silence autour d'eux.

**-Dis Draco, de quoi rêvais-tu pour paraitre aussi beau et aussi heureux dans ton sommeil ?**

**-Mmmmh… Je rêvais juste de toi mon ange. Juste de toi et de notre vie future avec lui, **dit-il tout en caressant le ventre rebondi d'Hermione.

La future maman ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire, et de se pelotonner dans les bras de son amour.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils profitaient des vacances dans le sud de la France, naissait Gabin, leur fils.

**The End !**

* * *

Donnez moi vite votre avis !

Al'


End file.
